Orion Major
40px|right|link=:Category:Rebels|Rebel |image=Oriony.png |story=The Star Child |role=Star Child |powerfulqualities= I'm really good when it comes to the night sky, Knowing what phase of the moon etc |age=17 |alignment= |roommate= TBA |heartsdesire=To be a good king... no the BEST king. |magictouch=I naturally attract people, I don't really mean to but they are always around me, I'm not sure if they like me or just the popularity that comes with knowing me? It can get really lonely. |romancestatus=Single. |cursesmoment= TBA |favsubject=I enjoy Kingdom Management - It's good to have it all laid out in front of me, not too much guess work! |leastfavsubject=Advanced Wooing - I am SO not good with anything like that, I never know how to react when I get attention! |bffea= TBA }} Orion is the son of the Star Child - a Misleading name as he is anything but! His story is written that he should be vain and cruel to both people and Animals and Orion would never be like that, he hates letting people down, disappointing others is almost painful for him. He is a Kind and sweet guy to know - a little TOO easy to take advantage of his good nature, Just don't start talking about his story, he is terrified of his future. Biography Personality Orion is a star on the Book ball team, he didn't join by choice more to make his father proud of him! He loves to make people happy more than anything, he was quite a needy child wanting constant reassurances. He will always stick up for people but Hates getting into fights. He does very well in most of his classes, even if they make him feel uncomfortable. Appearance Orions has peachy skin, a galaxy undercut to his hair with silver on top, He is often smiling. He wears an array of Starry and Galaxy themed outfits, his colour palette is mostly Blues, Purples, Silver and Black. Fairy tale – Characters Story The Story from 's Point of View What is their Destiny To become the next 'Star child' a vain, cruel, and arrogant person, believing himself to be the divine child of the stars! This is certainly not true and he is infact the lost child of a Poor beggar woman he shuns her (Something Orion would find very hard to do!) and gets turned into A cross between a toad and a snake - he has to prove himself through a slew of challenges from a wicked sorcerer and ultimately prove himself to be a changed person - In the end he is crowned the new king - a kind and charitable reign ensues. Relationships Family Woodcutter - Adopted father :Orions loves his father dearly, he has the most wonderful memories of sitting wittling sticks by the fire, he has a few little wooden animals sitting on the window seat of his dorm room, he hates being away from his dad and the idea of leaving him to pursue a not very nice life is scary, but he knows he can bring him to live at the palace when he becomes king and thank him fopr everything he has taught him is a comfort. Pet Minnie She is a Whitetail Deer - she is always there for me, We have great fun watching the stars at night, I know she doesn't really care which constellation is which but she is a very willing and good listener! Gallery Orion_Major.png Notes * Category:EliteRosie Category:Males Category:Needs Roommate Category:Star child Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Spell Light